hansel_gretel_witch_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Gretel
Gretel is a main character seen in Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters. Actor Portrayal *Gretel is portrayed by Gemma Arterton. *Young Gretel is portrayed by Alea Sophia Boudodimos. Biography Gretel was born to Adrianna and her husband. Hansel is her only brother. They grew up in a small cottage in the forest in outside Augsburg. Childhood Not much is known about her childhood. It is likely after the encounter with the Candy Witch in the Gingerbread House that she and Hansel must spent their childhood learning about witchcraft and witches. Adult Life As an adult, she and Hansel now kills witches for a living. They travel from village to village, ridding them of witches. Personality From the very beginning, Gretel proves to be more than capable. She's very resourceful and intuitive; this is seen as Gretel uses a nail to unlock herself from the Candy Witch's lock. She is very brave, even as a child. As we are introduced to older Hansel and Gretel, we see a woman who is smart, cunning, strong, kind, and knows how to take care of herself. Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters Hansel & Gretel arrive at Augsburg where they stop from Sheriff Berringer killing Mina. Hansel then checks for signs of witchery on her body. Then he and Gretel investigate a house in the forest where they encounter the Tall Witch. After a brief battle ensues, the Tall Witch is captured. They found on her, a scroll which tells of The Blood Moon. They arrive at the the mayor's quarters then he introduces them to Jackson. Hansel, Gretel and Jackson then go to a pub. At the pub, Jackson tells of the recent abuduction sightings. Ben arrives and ask them questions. Then a man arrives and said that there was a witch and she sent a message, before he said anything , he explodes. The Horned Witch is in the forest. She is tricked into thinking that it is a boy in the woods but it was really a pumpkin dressed in the clothes Hansel was seen buying earlier. The Horned Witch then battles Hansel & Gretel but she eventually brought in by the pair. At the station, she is questionned and she says that the blood of twelve moons is soon collected. They soon deduce that they need one more a child to complete the ritual. The witches were in need of a girl born in April. As Hansel goes to get the girl and Gretel stays behind. Muriel arrives and attack Gretel. Muriel throws Gretel through the window. Ben then puts her in a wheelbarrow and takes her to the safety of his home. Jackson tries to help but he is killed in the process. The next morning, Gretel awakens and is given porridge. Gretel then goes through Ben's stuff and sees a picture of her mother. Later, Gretel searches the forest for Hansel. She is eventually cornored by the sheriff and his men. He beats her until she can barely stand and Edward comes to saves her by killing them. He then takes her to a spring where he tends to his wounds and gives her a drink of water. As he leaves she asks him for his name and she asks why did he helped her; Edward tells her that trolls serve witches. Gretel arrives at an old house where she meets Hansel. The two soon figured out that is their old house. Muriel arrives to take Gretel and she stabs Hansel. At the Sabbath, Gretel is tied to a stone and was to be killed. Hansel arrives and kills many of the witches. With the help of Edward, she breaks free from the restraints and fights Muriel. Muriel manages to escapes and Gretel helps Edward. Gretel arrives at the old Gingerbread House. There, she and Hansel manages to kill Muriel. By the end of the film, Hansel & Gretel brings along Edward and Ben to aid in their witch hunting. Powers & Abilities Active Powers Immunity To Evil Witchcraft: She is immune to the spells of evil witches. Natural Abilities Adavance Fighting Skills: She is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter. Agility: She acquired this skill through intense combat training. Other Powers/Abilities Weapons Mastery: She is experienced with weapons as they use it to defeat witches. Quotes main article: Gretel/Quotes Relationships Hansel As the only family she's got left, she is always there for him. Adrianna She does not hate her mother as much as Hansel does. She onced dreamed of her. Hansel & Gretel's father It is likely that she doesn't like him. Ben Ben is now a friend of Gretel. Edward Since the events of the film. Gretel and Edward are now friends. Etymology A diminutive of Grete. GRE-tel In Scandinavian, the name Gretel means- pearl. Other origins for the name Gretel include - Scandinavian, German, German.The name Gretel is most often used as a girl name or female name. In German, the name Gretel means- Pearl. Abbreviation of Margaret. Fighting Style Despite her feminine nature and her stature, Gretel is as tough and strong as any man, even stronger. Her melee weapon is usually a blade that is kept in her crossbow, and her weapon of choice being the crossbow. See Also Gretel Gallery Gallery H&G EV.png|Hansel & Gretel. Hansel & Gretel sleeps.jpg|Gretel & Hansel sleeps. Hearing the door open..jpg|Gretel hears that the door is opening. Seeing the tall witch..jpg|Gretel sees the Tall Witch. Gretel in the pub image.jpg|Gretel, Ben and Jackson in the pub. Before the Horned Witch.jpg|Gretel and Hansel looks at Jackson, Gretel awakens.jpg|Gretel, upon awakening. Gretel with Ben.jpg|Gretel in Ben's house. In the forest.jpg|In the forest, looking for Hansel. Gretel investigates.jpg|Gretel investigates. looking at Edward....jpg|Staring at Edward. saving Edward.jpg|Saving Edward. Gretel...jpg|Gretel image. Looking down at the Desert Witch.jpg|Gretel, about to kill the Desert Witch. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witch Category:Living Category:White Witch Category:Protagonist Category:Witch Hunters characters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Human